OMG Sequel!
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: One-Shot: Everyone is being called back for a new KH game. So when Sora sees Leon and Cloud again, he couldn't help but ask: "Leon, is that you?" before he goes to glomp Sephiroth. Cleon, AkuRoku, and Sora being too innocent for his own good


**An unplanned, CAN be sequel, to "OMG No Way!" **

**I just felt like being random again. **

**So like the last story, I break the 4****th****/5****th**** wall (whichever it was). **

**Everyone is called in for a new Kingdom Hearts game, obviously unnamed b/c I don't know what's being planned after Birth By Sleep. **

**Minor spoilers for 358/2 Days, and a decent big spoiler for Birth by Sleep on WHO is in the game. So if you're not caught up on screenshot images and stuff like that and hate spoilers, then you probably don't wanna read this. OR you could just completely skip Leon and Cloud's part. **

**Speaking of which, this story is cut in 2 POV's. Leon and Cloud's and then Sora's. **

**Warnings: **

**-Some spoilers mentioned above**

**-Implied shonen-ai pairings as well as official ones**

* * *

Leon and Cloud:

"Leon, is that you?" Sora gaped upon seeing the gunblade wielder again. It's been over a year already, and once again, everyone from Disney and Final Fantasy are meeting at the special Disney-Square Enix hotel/dorm/whatever-you-want-to-call-it to produce a new Kingdom Hearts game. And like last time, they have no idea what they're doing so they're just going to call in EVERYONE and start cutting people when they actually have a plot going.

"…Yeah it's me, why?" Leon replied as he stood with Cloud, both on their way to their shared room with their belongings only to be stopped by a hugging-everyone-for-a-greeting-Sora. Sora glomped Cloud first and was about to do the same to Leon before his eyes widened and asked that question.

"You look…different," Sora stated, tilting his head.

"No shi-oof!" Leon quickly nudged the blonde to prevent him from cussing in front of the still-innocent and naïve Sora.

"Is that a new look for the new game?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Not exactly…" Leon shook his head slowly while Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Sora, you do know Squall and I have our own games right?" Cloud asked and Sora tilted his head again in the other direction.

"I guess so but…I thought we shouldn't be calling Leon by that name."

Cloud sighed before kneeling down to the boy's height,

"It's out of habit. I'll start calling him Leon again soon enough. But we missed 2 Kingdom Hearts games remember, we were both recruited in a Final Fantasy game: Dissidia."

"Oh! Yeah! I remember now!"

"So you know that's why Squall had to cut his hair right?"

"Oooh! Okay! Will you be growing it out again for this game, Leon?" Sora asked the scarred man who only shrugged,

"Most likely. I'm portrayed as an older version of my true self in this game after all."

"Okay then! Ooh! There's Sephiroth! See you guys, later!" Sora waved before running over to glomp the silver-haired man that everyone seems to fear to some extent except for Sora.

"At least you're only growing your hair out," said Cloud with a light chuckle,

"What do you mean?" Leon asked as they picked up their belongings again to head to the elevator.

"The staff has to shrink Tidus again…" Cloud tried to prevent himself from laughing at the thought.

"Oh yeah…is he even in the new game?"

"I don't know but if he is, poor Tidus!"

"I know…wait is Sephiroth even in the new game?"

"Most likely. He was in both Kingdom Hearts one and II after all," Cloud shrugged after reaching their floor and reached their room's door first to open it.

"Do you think Vincent will ever come into Kingdom Hearts?" Leon asked out of curiosity as he followed Cloud in.

"Well he was originally planned to appear but never did…I think there's still a chance."

"I kind of feel bad. The guy is missing out."

"On what?" Cloud asked as he placed his buster sword against the wall.

"On Sora of course. I mean…I've never seen Sephiroth NOT have a crazy look in his eyes before! I swear, that kid can warm the hearts in even the most cold-hearted bastards in the world…"

"Well he should stop doing that in my opinion. Sephiroth's OOCness in Dissidia scared some of the people there until he got back into character."

"At least no one got hurt!"

"Only because Sora wasn't there. Remember back at the goodbye party of Kingdom Hearts II?"

"…No," Leon shook his head as the only thing he remembered was having some alcohol and then making sweet, sweet, _sweet _love with Cloud. He quickly tried to hold back a smirk at the thought...it wasn't THAT sweet but it was pure amazing nonetheless. Not only that, he was pretty sure their lovemaking wasn't what Cloud was talking about so he kept quiet about it.

Cloud missed the hiding smirk and only crossed his arms and sighed,

"Sora and Roxas wanted Sea Salt ice cream but Scrooge was not giving any away, saying he 'ran out.' Roxas, being the mature one, let it go while Sora pouted (cutely) and started asking everyone to help him get Sea Salt ice cream. Scrooge was alive but…when Sephiroth handed Sora a box of Sea Salt ice cream scared the hell out of us, thinking he killed Scrooge or something. Of course Sora, being Sora, didn't even realize that possibility and thanked Sephiroth."

"Oh yeah…I remember that now," Leon slowly nodded. The only reason why he forgot was mainly due to when Roxas and Sora separated, Axel seemed to have stolen Roxas away which gave Leon the idea to do the same thing with Cloud and you know the rest.

After the two had everything packed away, they headed down to the dining room where everyone was gathered, getting reacquainted with everyone.

"Whoa…"

"What?" Cloud asked, wondering what surprised Leon and the man pointed ahead of them,

"I thought Riku was banging Sora behind the scenes."

Cloud looked in that direction to see Riku holding hands with Kairi as the two of them was in the midst of conversation with Tidus still the same as he was in Dissidia. Cloud only raised a brow and stared hard for a few moments,

"I could've sworn Riku was as gay as Axel…"

"No one is as gay as Axel," Leon corrected, "Speaking of which," Leon tapped Cloud and pointed to the dining room table.

"…No one is as embarrassing as a boyfriend as he is too. That is, unless Roxas dumps him now. I've actually always thought Roxas was banging Sora until Axel came running to the room one day announcing the wonderful night he had," Cloud stated as he watched Axel dance inappropriately, shirtless, on the dining room table. He wasn't sure if Roxas was in the little cheering crowd that surrounding Axel, but if he was, he can only imagine the look on Roxas's face.

------------

"We've been here for less than 20 minutes and I'm already amazed on what I'm seeing," said Leon as he and Cloud took a seat in the chairs lined up against the wall.

"…Is he even this game?" Cloud pointed to the next wall over at a squirming Sora supposedly being hit on by Demyx.

"Who knows?"

The two glanced around even more, seeing if any relationships or people have changed. In another corner, they spotted Larxene and Aqua conversing with each other and getting along quite well. Naminé is having fun with some Disney people as they pose in funny positions so she can draw them.

"Hey look!" Leon pointed, "Its Mansex! Being followed by Saix again of course. You know I'm actually wondering why the Organization is still here…are they really in the new game?"

"……Who?" Cloud thought he heard wrong, but he definitely heard right.

"Oh come on, Cloud, don't tell me you never heard that joke!"

Cloud spotted Saix following Xemnas and it took a few more moments before Cloud caught on.

"Does he know about this 'joke' going around?"

"I have no idea. No one dares to call him that in person!"

"CLOUDY!!!"

The next thing Cloud knew, he was knocked off his chair and landed on the ground.

"Ow……Zack?"

"Cloudy I missed you since Crisis Core!" Zack squeezed the blonde under him even harder before he was lifted off him,

"We're going to be in trouble if you kill him…"

"Ow…Vincent? You're here too?" Cloud asked as Leon helped him up to a stand.

"His idea. After all he was in the last game," Vincent pointed at Zack, "I'm just here to babysit."

"How is my Cloudy? Is that crazy Sephiroth still bullying you? I can't believe you weren't in the latest Kingdom Hearts game but I was! I can't believe they tried to separate us!"

Leon's brow twitched, sending a glare towards Zack.

"I'm sorry is there a reason why you're talking like that to him?"

"Not really! I'm just excited…but who the hell are you?"

"…I'm Squall!"

"Oh, you're the dude from 8 with an attitude…why are you hanging around someone as sweet and fragile as Cloud?" Zack asked while Cloud's hand slowly met his face.

"…Who the hell are YOU to be telling me that?" Leon growled as he glared at the man.

"Squall, er, Leon, calm down, he's just excited," Cloud tugged on the leather jacket to pull Leon back from Zack.

"I'm Zack! Cloud's best buddy!"

"I thought I was…" Vincent stated, he and Zack exchanging looks.

"Alright, no, no one is my best buddy! Alright?" Cloud cut in before a stupid fight breaks out, "You're all my friends!"

"But I'm your boyfriend so I'm on a higher level than everyone else right?" Leon asked and Cloud gave Leon a glare, "…I wasn't supposed to say that was I?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back up!" Zack exclaimed, "Did he just say…?"

"Zack, remember this: I was technically younger in Crisis Core and you're supposed to be straight…"

"We're all _supposed_ to be straight…" Vincent reminded.

"This thing is the reason why you didn't go out with me?" Zack pointed at Leon who glared daggers into Zack.

"Did you just call me a 'thing' and you hit on Cloud when you're supposed to be with Aerith?"

"So? You're supposed with be with…whatever her name is in your game and Cloud is supposed to be with Tifa but here you are as Cloud's lover!"

"…" Leon felt stupid for even stating that.

"Yes Zack, I was already with Leon before I was called in for Crisis Core…" Cloud answered the man's question and sighed.

"Damn, I didn't think my visit was going to be entertaining…" Vincent stated to himself but Cloud only gave him a look, wondering how Vincent can say that in such a monotone voice.

"But why? He's not even in the same game as you!"

"Hello?! You're on the set of Kingdom Hearts?!" Leon exclaimed, "And we were both in Dissidia!"

"So? Did YOU take him out to dinner in-game?"

"Well no but-wait! You went to dinner with him in-game?!" Leon exclaimed at Cloud, pointing at Zack.

"Don't look at me, it was part of the script…" Cloud muttered.

"Cloud! Leon! Hide me!" Sora pushed his way in between the two and pulled them together again.

"From what?" Cloud asked,

"Demyx…"

"Why? I think you two make a cute couple," Leon joked.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Sora cutely pouted.

Zack blinked a few times as he stared at Sora. Upon noticing Zack's reaction, Leon caught on and couldn't help but gain back his upper hand as Cloud's lover,

"Sure, you had dinner with Cloud in-game. At least Cloud and I have someone that looks like our lovechild in our game! We have _two _actually!"

Cloud immediately hits Leon across the shoulder while blushing like mad,

"Leon! We agreed not to EVER bring that up when the _third party_ is here!"

"Who is the lovechild, Leon?" Sora asked innocently before Cloud face-palmed again, "Actually, who is your friend? Hi Vincent! I haven't seen you since you since the beginning of the first Kingdom Hearts! I'm still sorry you were cut…"

"Hi…" Vincent greeted back and ruffled Sora's hair, "And it's fine Sora, it's their loss that I'm not in it. This guy is Zack; he's an old friend of Cloud's and Aerith's boyfriend-sort of. He's also buddies with Roxas's lookalike over there," Vincent pointed to Ventus who was eating with Terra at the table while trying to ignore Axel.

Sora lets out a light gasp,

"No way! Really?! Should I go get Aerith?"

"No need! I'll find her later! And what's your name?" Zack asked with a smirk,

"I'm Sora! Nice to meet you!"

"Same here, Kid…"

"Wow…"

"What?"

"You look a lot like Terra!"

"Oh I do not!"

Leon and Cloud were lightly being pushed aside again by the owner of a second set of spiky blonde hair,

"There you are, Sora!"

"ROXY!" Giving Roxas a clinging hug, he anime-cried.

Leon tried to hold in a laugh at the face Zack made when he saw Roxas. There's no way Zack can compete for Cloud now.

"Alright you two, shoo, we're talking," Cloud pulled the two away before gently pushing their backs to leave.

"Oh…are you two having an 'adult talk' right now?" Roxas asked and Cloud's look gave him the answer, "I guess so…come on Sora, Mommy and Daddy are talking."

"HEY! Don't call us THAT!" Cloud shouted after them.

By the end of it all, Leon couldn't wipe his own smirk off his face as he kept remembering the look Zack had on his own face.

"You are so immature," Cloud stated by the end of the night and he crashed onto the bed, tired of the long day he had.

"What? The guy was hitting on you in front of me, of course I'm going to get jealous!"

"We're still friends, I can hug him!"

"I said I was sorry…" Leon muttered, joining Cloud on the bed.

"I don't think 'sorry' really cuts it…"

"If it makes you happy, I'll let Zack pour punch over me next time he visits…"

"Alright then," Cloud agreed with a shrug before planting a kiss on Leon's lips.

"Wow…that was easy. Now tell me the truth, Cloud. Do I look better in short or long hair?"

"Hmm that's a tough one…I like both I guess."

"Well…since I'm growing my hair out for Kingdom Hearts…want to have sex while I still have my short hair?"

"If you wanted to get into my pants, you could've just said so…"

"Yeah but that's boring. Oh! Since we're back on set of Kingdom Hearts, does that mean I'm the permanent seme again?"

"…Shut up."

First day here, and the two almost broke the record on how fast a couple has sex during the stay-Axel and Roxas still holding onto their record.

Sora:

Sora was as happy as he can be when he got a letter, telling him that a new Kingdom Hearts game will be made. Now he'll get to see everyone again! With that kind of enthusiasm, he, Riku, and Kairi were one of the first people to get there. As more people starting coming in that week, Sora would run to all his friends and give them a big hug. If he was really close to them, he would glomp them as he did with Cloud and almost-Leon but that haircut distracted him enough to forget and move on to glomping Sephiroth. The boy never understood why everyone gasps or freak out whenever he gets physical with Sephiroth but that was the reaction once again when he was on Sephiroth's back.

"Hi Sephiroth! I missed you! Are you getting stronger?"

"Aren't I always?" he replied in a monotone voice and kept on walking with Sora holding him until he reached the stairs, "I want to be alone in my room, please get off me, Sora."

"Aww…okay then," Sora slides off the man and looked at the sword in Sephiroth's hand, "That's all you brought?"

"It's all I need."

"…Well if you need anything else, stop by my room okay? I think it's on the 3rd floor this year…room 13! I'm rooming with Roxy again!"

"Ok…"

"See you later, Sephiroth!" Sora waved as he left the man alone and went out to see who else he missed.

"SORA!" Sora suddenly felt heavy weight on his back, "I missed you so much!"

"Come on, Axel, get off him!" Roxas ordered and Axel released the keyblade master.

"I missed you too, Axel," Sora smiled for him, "When did you get here?"

"Just a few moments ago! So Sora…are you up for that threesome offer I mentioned before?" The next thing Axel knew, his head was throbbing with pain,

"Axel you pervert! Sora! Wipe your mind on what he just said NOW!" Roxas ordered,

"U-Um…okay?"

"Ow…Roxas…you didn't have to hit me with a keyblade…" Axel groaned, rubbing his head, "And come on, he's still a virgin! He needs to have some fun in his life!"

"I love Sora just the way he is, thank you. Most of us do," Roxas stated.

"…I will never understand your relationship," said Sora while rolling his eyes. Most of the time he sees Roxas hitting Axel so much that he always asks Axel if he's in an abusive relationship.

"You don't have to Sora," said Roxas puts an arm around him, "Come on, join us for lunch."

"Okay!"

"Hey…you can ask him to have lunch with us but I can't ask him for a threesome?! Okay that sounded a lot more sense in my head…"

Somehow lunch became Axel doing a strip-tease-dance on the dining room table that Roxas covered Sora's eyes and told him to leave before he's corrupted. Not bothering to argue since whenever he does ask, he never gets a straight answer anyway, so Sora obeyed Roxas and left the small crowd gathering. While pushing his way out, he tripped and hit someone before he hit the ground.

"Whoa, you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry-whoa!" Sora that he became delusional for a second before he took a second body scan of the person in front of him, "Oh…I'm sorry, I thought you were Roxas in two places…you're Ventus right? From Birth by Sleep?" Sora asked while Ventus offered a hand to him and helped the young hero up.

"That's right, and you're Sora. The main character of the series."

"Y-Yeah…are you in the new game?"

"I don't know but you know the staff. They're so unorganized that they just call in everyone before deciding who stays and who goes."

"True…" Sora nodded as he walked and Ventus followed by his side.

"You know, I heard you and Riku were an item so…"

"Nah, he's with Kairi. I'm single, hehe…"

"Oh, and your Nobody is with…" the two turned their heads to see Axel but Ventus quickly covered Sora's eyes and made him turn back around in the direction they were walking, "Sorry I asked! What does your Nobody see in that guy?"

"He asks HIMSELF that everyday…" Sora muttered as Ven pushed him farther and farther from Axel. The two eventually settled to standing against a wall and talked. Sora asking what it's like to look like Roxas and Ven asking Sora what people have asked him in regards to having his Nobody looking like him. Laughing at how both their questions involved Roxas, they talked some more.

"You like anyone then?" Ventus asked,

"I like everyone!"

"No, I meant, as a potential lover."

"Ooh, nope!"

"Really?" Ven raised a brow in surprise, "No one at all?"

Sora only shook his head again with a cute smile.

"Then what do you do when people hit on you?"

"Uh…I don't think anyone ever did!"

Ven only raised a brow before chuckling to himself,

"I'm starting to think people have but you just never noticed!"

"Oh…maybe!" Sora shrugged.

"So what if I said you had pretty eyes?"

"I'd say thank you!"

Ventus only laughed, proving his point.

"Release me idiot…"

The two looked over to Zexion who was walking by them and reading while dragging Demyx across the floor as the man was holding onto one of Zexion's legs.

"ZEXY! Stop ignoring meeeee!"

"…"

"ZEXYYYYY!!!"

"Poor Demy…"

Ven was only surprised how Sora seems to feel sorry for anyone that gives off tears, even if they're fake. Zexion stopped and gave Sora a look that Ven can't read but Sora skipped over and talked to Demyx. The moment Demyx released Zexion, he opened a portal and hid in his room with magic used to keep others from intruding his room.

"ZEXY NO!"

"Demy, maybe you shouldn't be so forceful with him. He doesn't like it when people cling to him," said Sora while Demyx anime-cried.

"You could tell he was being forceful but you can't tell when someone flirts with you?" Ven asked but Sora only gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? What does forcing a friendship have to do with flirting?"

"Eh, never mind…" Ven shook his head while Demyx lifted his.

"What?! You don't know when someone hits on you?!" he exclaimed at Sora.

"…Am I supposed to?"

"Uh, YEAH! Man, it's no wonder you're still single!"

"I don't mind being single," Sora replied with a shrug while Demyx groaned,

"But Sora! You need to know when someone is flirting with you! That way you can flirt back!"

"…I don't really want to," said Sora, feeling uncomfortable with the idea.

"Oh come on, Sora! You need to at least know how to handle it!"

"I'm pretty sure not knowing when someone's hitting on him is as good as a way to handle it than anything," said Ven.

"No! He needs to know so the person will stop flirting with them immediately! So what would you do Sora, if someone did this?"

Demyx gently pushed Sora so he hit the wall and the man puts a hand by him, "I'm not trying to pressure you. I don't want to have sex without mutual consent. Oh and by the way, you have my consent."

Sora pushed himself against the wall if possible and his eyes widened while Ven stared at the Sitar player in bewilderment.

"Trying to get in his pants is not on the same level as flirting!" Ven exclaimed.

"Why not?" Demyx asked and took his arm away from Sora who let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Because obviously: Sora knew what you were trying to do!"

"Yeah…that's why I used 'sex' in the sentence. So he can understand it easier!"

"Um…I think I agree with Ven…I think I rather just NOT know when someone is hitting on me…"

"Whoa!" the next thing Sora knew, he was lightly hit with flower petals, "Did I just hear that little Sora doesn't know when someone hits on him??? No wonder he's single!"

"I know! I'm just trying to teach him!" Demyx exclaimed to Marluxia who invited himself to the conversation while Ven's face met his hands and Sora wanted to officially leave the wall.

"Well try something not-as straightforward and see if he can get it," Marluxia suggested and the next thing Sora knew, he had another older man looking at him in an uncomfortable way (to Sora).

"I like every bone in your body, especially mine…" Marluxia whispered seductively.

That was Ven's last straw.

"Okay, you're all done," he cut in and pulled Sora away and told Sora to run for it while he distracts the two. Sora didn't have to be told that twice!

He scanned the area for blonde hair, knowing Roxas will protect him if anything. But he found a slightly better idea and thus quickly ran towards Cloud…

Hiding with Leon and Cloud was the best idea he's had and thanked the lord if there is one when Roxas found him.

"I guess so…come on Sora, Mommy and Daddy are talking. And you can help keep Axel off my back."

"Why? Are you and Axel fighting?" Sora asked as the two walked off and didn't catch Cloud's angry shout (or just ignored him).

"Not exactly…he's just…irritating me a bit."

"…Did Axel ever flirt with you or…you know…come onto you?" Sora questioned and Roxas gave him a long and confused look.

"Uh…yeah, he does it often."

"Like…what?"

"Um…well…"

Quick Flashbacks:

"Roxy!"

"What?"

"…Do you want to have my children???"

"……No."

"Okay then…can we just practice?"

Roxas ignored Axel for a full week.

------------

"Roxy!"

"What?"

"Do you like math?"

"No real opinion but I guess it's okay..."

"Then what do you say we go back to my room and do some math: Add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and multiply?"

That was the last time Axel ever approached Roxas when the blonde had a book in his hands.

------------

Roxas was playing a card game and enjoying a peaceful conversation with Xion about their finished game when:

"Oh no, I'm choking! I need mouth to mouth, quick!"

"Um…I think he needs help," Xion pointed behind Roxas who only puts down a card,

"He's faking it."

"You sure?"

"Oh I'm sure," Roxas nodded without even glancing at Axel, "Your turn."

"Oh…" Xion started playing her turn but she kept looking up at Axel, "…are you positive?"

"Yes."

"Okay…"

"ROXY!"

"Oh he's definitely faking it," Roxas stated before Xion could even ask.

"AH! AXEL'S CHOKING! I'll save you, Axel!" Demyx shouted.

"GAH! No! Get away from me!"

"Oh! So you ARE okay?!"

"Told you," Roxas commented before drawing another card.

Present:

"…I rather not repeat anything he's said."

"Oh okay then…"

"Why?"

"Well…Demyx says it's not good for me to not know when someone's flirting with me!"

"Don't listen to Demyx!" Roxas stated as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But Marluxia agreed."

"Don't listen to him either!"

"Okay then…" Sora shrugged and grabbed Roxas by the arm, "Well I'm not worried now! You're here to protect me from sexual predators right?"

"Yup!" Roxas announced that loud and proud the night when he spotted a drunken Jack Sparrow that mistook Sora for a girl at the "End of the game" party.

"Then let's go get sea salt ice cream!"

"Hehe, okay," Roxas nodded with a smile and the two went to find Scrooge.

As promised, Roxas made sure no one (that could corrupt Sora) got near Sora and Sora helped Roxas keep Axel away for a while. The poor man went to Xion and cried to her, searching for some pity. Though the poor girl wasn't sure why at first. It was only upon remembering that Axel commented how she, Sora, and Roxas looked like triplets that she stopped comforting him, knowing he went to her just because she was connected to Roxas and Sora. Thus Axel went to the clueless Ventus...but he didn't get even 5 minutes into a conversation when both Terra and Aqua came, giving the man threatening looks.

------------

Roxas and Sora fell on their respective beds, enjoying the rest of the day they had since they spent it together.

"Roxy?"

"Hmm?"

Sora stared the ceiling and went into thought before he answered,

"Do you think I should find my special someone? Everyone seems to be finding that person as the years come and go…"

"Nah," Roxas shook his head and looked at Sora, "Don't look for that person. Just let it happen."

"Oh…okay then!" Sora smiled and turned to his side so he and Roxas could look at each other, "So want to sleep in the same bed like old times?"

Roxas only rolled his eyes before getting out of his bed and went to Sora's who quickly snuggled against the warm body the moment Roxas lied down and got comfortable.

* * *

The following day, after a few characters were cut, the usual routines returned. Roxas went to Axel and tried to keep the man sane and less embarrassing to no avail while Sora goes to talk with different people.

"…Hey Sephiroth!" Sora waved at the silver-haired man that sat alone by the fountain.

"Hn…"

"I'm looking for someone to hang out with, wanna have sea salt ice cream?"

Sephiroth only shook his head and Sora gives off an irresistible cute pout,

"Okay then…" he murmured sadly and turned to look for someone else. After about 10 steps, Sephiroth stood up and went up to Sora. With a hand on Sora's back, he took the boy to Scrooge for some ice cream.

In about an hour after word got around, Leon and Cloud came running, almost in panic, to find Sephiroth and Sora.

------------

The two sat together in the garden, almost too innocent of a scene, eating sea salt ice cream.

"Hi Leon! Hi Cloud!" Sora waved cheerfully and the two let out a huge sigh of relief knowing Sora wasn't hurt in any way, shape, or form.

"That's it…" Cloud growled,

"What's it?" Leon questioned in worry.

"That boy is grounded."

"…He didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah he did: Talking to a stranger that I don't approve of!"

Leon only rolled his eyes and held onto Cloud's arm before the blonde took off and start an unnecessary fight with Sephiroth.

"You know this is probably why people think we're his parents," said Leon but Cloud only gave the man a look.

"So? We might as well be! We practically take care of him whenever we're in Kingdom Hearts anyway!"

"…True. I agree, he's grounded. The boy could get raped by that psycho!"

After some bad negotiations and Sora have a temper tantrum, Sephiroth eventually just left the garden since he was pretty much ignored anyway.

"_Coming to every main Kingdom Hearts game is not really worth it sometimes…" _Sephiroth thought to himself and rolled his eyes at the thought on how much of a family those 3 (4 if counting Roxas)really act. With parents like those its wonder why Sora's so childish.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Those that read the last story: I honestly don't know when Roxas finally got together with Axel but I'm gonna say after they finished making 358/2 Days. **

**-I thank the internet for those pick-up lines**

**-As usual, Sora escapes Sephiroth unscathed. **

**-Like many times I've stated in past fanfics, Sora looking like Cloud and Leon's lovechild will not get old for me**

**-I seriously created this story after reading some Cloud and Squall fanfics under Dissidia. I mean…they were in KH and now they're together in an all Final Fantasy game! I don't know why or how but it worked so here it is!**

**-I always make a mention on Vincent in my KH stories now since the poor guy was cut out of it. **

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
